1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a 3D image display, and in particular relates to a light modulating module thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays capable of showing stereoscopic images or animations are called three-dimensional (3D) image displays. Major developments in the 3D display fields have led to two types of technologies: a polarized glasses type and a naked-eye type. Meanwhile, 3D display effects may also be theoretically accomplished by using holography. However, holography needs interference of several light beams to display 3D images.
In the conventional 3D image displays, whether the naked-eye type or the polarized glasses type, a light modulating module is fixed on a display apparatuses. A user cannot view 3D images by an original 2D image display. The only way to view 3D images is buy a new 3D image display. Accordingly, a moveable light modulating module capable of being attached on a 2D image display to perform 3D images is called-for.